We were always meant to be together
by gleelover1515
Summary: Rachel berry and Noah Puckerman meet again after 7 years. But Rachel has a surprise, she's a mom, a single mom. Will Rachel let Puck step up to be a father figure towards her daughter? and will they finally be together? Puckleberry, Fuinn, Brittana, and a Klaine relationship! Pezberry, hummelberry, and Faberry friendship! Also Puck and Quinn never had beth!
1. Chapter 1

"Bethany, please slow down," Rachel said to her daughter.

Yes, that's right, Rachel Berry is a mom. "But Mommy, I wanna go to the toys," Bethany said, as stomped her foot. "Bethie, we will, I promise. I just need to get a few more things," Rachel said as she turned around looking at the different types of pop tarts. "What kind of pop tarts does auntie San like?" Rachel asked her daughter, but when she turned around she wasn't there. "Bethie?" No reply. "Bethany?" Once again no reply. "Oh my gosh. Bethany stop playing games." When she didn't get a reply again Rachel started freaking out. She started looking all around the store for her 7-year-old daughter.

* * *

Noah Puckerman was walking towards the cereal isle when he bumped into something, or someone. "Oh, sorry-" He started saying but stopped when he realized that the someone be bumped into, was only about 6. "Hey, what your name?" He asked the little girl. She eyed him curiously, and then finally said, "My mommy told me not to talk to strangers." He smiled at her. "Well then your mommy is correct, but you can trust me, I'm a cop…Where is your mommy?" Puck asked her. "Where's your uniform?" The little girl asked. "I'm a detective, I don't have to wear a uniform, and do you want to see my badge?" The little girl nodded, and Puck pulled out his badge. She looked at it, and smiled up at him, "This is cool," she spoke. When Puck looked into her eyes it was like, he had seen those somewhere else. "So, what's your name? And where's your mommy?" The little girl started crying, and said, "My names Bethany, and I don't know where my mommy is." "Shh, its okay, will find your mommy." Puck pulled the little girl into his arms, and started rubbing her back. When he pulled back, he stood up, and said, "So where was the last place you seen your mommy?" As Bethany was getting ready to reply, Puck could hear somebody yelling, "Bethany Eve, Where have you gone off to this time?" He turned around and saw the little girl run up to her mother, he assumed. "Momma? I'm sooooo sorry I'll never leave your side again. He saw the little girl, in her mothers arms, and he couldn't help smile, but also be really confused, that hair, and body, looked so familiar. But her tried to keep her off his mind. He couldn't see her face, her back was facing him, and he could also see the little girl pointing in his direction. He saw the mom, grab her daughter's hand and started walking his direction. The nose, it also looked so familiar. "Thank you so much-" Rachel started to say, but stopped when she finally saw who made sure her daughter was okay. Puck was in shock, Rachel Berry was standing in front of him, with a daughter.

"Noah?"

Puck gulped, and said, "Hey Rach."

* * *

She smiled up at him, and before he could react, she wrapped her free arm around his neck. "God, I missed you," She whispered into his ear. Rachel could tell he was ginning, and he whispered, "I missed you too."

They finally let go when Bethany interrupted them, "Gosh mom, he just helped me find you." Rachel chuckled, and said to her daughter, "Bethany, this is a good friend of mine from high school." Bethany squinted her eyes at him and then finally said, "Now that you mention it, he does kinda look familiar," Then Bethany snapped her fingers and said, "Your Noah, my mom, and auntie San talk about you alllll the time." Rachel blushed, ad Puck noticed. "Bethany." Rachel snapped. ''Sorry," Bethany, smiled at Puck, and he winked at her. Bethany giggled, and Rachel signed. "You wanna go talk somewhere?" Puck asked Rachel. Rachel grinned, and said, "Sure."

* * *

Puck thought Rachel looked great.

She still had the dancers body, and her hairs a little longer, and oh yeah, she has a kid. Rachel, Puck, and Bethany Where walking to Rachel's house, so Bethany could play with her toys while they talked. Puck was anxious to know who Bethany's dad was. Or if he was in her and Rachel's life, because if he wasn't he would probably punch the prick who left Rachel to deal with Bethany. And if he was still in her life, Puck would still probably punch him, because, well Rachel belongs with him. Pucks loved her since senior year of high school, but he didn't realize it until a couple of weeks before graduation, when she would leave for New York, and he would leave for California. But here they were 7 years later.

"Go play in your room, Bethie, while me and Noah talk."

Rachel told her daughter, Bethany ran off to her room. "She's cute, looks like you," Puck said, not realizing that he pretty much called Rachel cute. Rachel blushed and said, "Did Noah Puckerman, just call me cute?" she said while she placed a hand on her heart. Puck glared at her, and said "No." Rachel laughed and offered Puck a drink, witch he said yes to. Rachel sat down at the kitchen counter and Puck sat next to her. "So what are you doing in New York?" Rachel asked. ''Cali, wasn't doing it for me," Puck answered, Rachel nodded her head in understanding. "So what are you doing? I mean, I haven't seen your picture up on the bill boards." Puck said. Rachel sighed, ''After Bethany was born, it just didn't interest me anymore I guess." Rachel looked over at Puck, and said, ''you're probably wondering how Bethie was created?'' Puck looked over at Rachel, and nodded his head. "You don't have to tell me," Puck spoke, even though he was dying to know. Rachel shook her head and said, "I met a guy, a few months after I got here. He was nice, charming, good looking, but not hot. I was sad, I missed home, Glee, my friends, my dad's, you… I was drunk." When Rachel looked over at Puck, He looked shock. "I know, Rachel Berry drunk, so surprising! Anyway, I was drunk, and he took advantage of me." Puck was pissed. "And then I found out I was pregnant, and when I told him, he said he was going to be there for me, no matter what. He was…until I was 6 months pregnant, and I fell down the stairs at work." Rachel wasn't crying, but Puck could see her eyes watering. "Rach.." Rachel shook he head and continued. "He came to the hospital, he made sure we were alright. We where, he said he would come back, he didn't. But I was, somehow, alright. I had Santana, Kurt, and Quinn." Rachel looked at Puck's face when she mentioned her best friends. Puck looked shocked, "You know Noah, Santana, Quinn, and I, grew pretty close at the end of senior year, me and Santana more." Puck pursed his lips and nodded, "Anyway, I went into labor a week early. Bethany was alright though, 5lbs. 5oz. and she was 18 inches long." "She was small, just like you," Puck said. Rachel hit his arm playfully and said, "Petite." Puck chuckled, and Rachel finished speaking. "Santana, has helped me so much, I don't know what I would have done without her. I haven't seen Brody- Bethany's Father since I was 6 months pregnant. Bastard. I mean, how can you create something so special, and not want anything to do with it." Puck nodded his head in agreement, "He's stupid Rach. He's missing out on a special little girl, and a good, beautiful woman." Rachel blushed when Puck called her beautiful, and for some odd reason, she was feeling tingly. 'No, Rachel, snap out of it! You have a daughter to think about.' And with that thought, she let it go. Rachel smiled at Noah, and said, "Thank you, it means a lot for you to say that." Noah smirked and then said, "I would have been there for you Rach, if you would've just called, and I would have been in the first flight back here." Rachel signed, nodding her head, "I know Noah, but it would have felt like I was tying you down. We were 18. I didn't want that for you." And there was that tingly feeling again. "Rach, I loved you, I still love you. And I want to be with you, I want to be Bethy's dad." Rachel smiled at the nickname he gave her child. She wanted to be with him, and he wanted to be with her, but there was one thing keeping her from doing that, and it was her child. She needed to focus on her. "Noah, I do still love you, but I have a child, and it's not just me looking out for me, I have to look out for her. And I would feel like I'm tying you down, and I don't know if your ready for that," Rachel finished. Puck shook his head, "No, Rachel, I love you. And I already love Bethany, and I barely know her. I'm ready to be with you. And I would never leave you or Bethany." Rachel shook her head, "I know that, I do. But… just give you and me a few days to think this over. Ok?" Puck looked like he was going to argue more about it, but then dropped it. "Ok." Rachel signed, "thank you."

They talked some more, like about what there doing now, Rachel as a RN, and Puck as a detective. They laughed, and laughed, until Bethany came out saying she was hungry. When Rachel looked over at the clock, she was shocked to see it was almost 5. That meant Santana was gonna be home soon, say 5 to 10 minutes. Rachel invited Puck to stay for dinner, and he was gonna say no until Bethany gave him the puppy dog eyes, and Rachel laughed at him.

* * *

Rachel made breakfast for dinner, and while they were in the middle of it, Santana walked through the door. "Okay, I'm ready to see my godchild-" Santana said, but stopped when noticed Puck.

"Puckerman?"

"Lopez."

Puck could hear the faint whisper when Bethany asked her mom, "Why are they calling each other by their last names?" Rachel could only giggle. "Uh, Rach, why is Puck sitting at our kitchen table?" Rachel bit her lip, and said "Well we kinda ran into each other at the store and I invited him over… and I'm sure you can figure out the rest." Santana nodded, and then smiled, as she sat down at the table, "Good to see you Puckerman." Puck nodded his head, "You too, Lopez."

The 4 finished their dinner and laughed some. Puck then said he should go, and Rachel walked him towards the door. "Well I hope to see you around?" Rachel said. Puck smirked and then said, "Oh, babe, you _will _see me around." And right before she could answer, he kissed her, lightly, and opened the door and then shut it. She could tell he was smiling, and it warmed her heart.

She went to bed that night, thinking about Noah Puckerman.

* * *

**A/n Sooo.. what do you guys think? this is my second story, and i really like were its going. Also, what do you want to see? And do you liked who I picked for Bethanys dad?**

**Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I forgot to tell you that Puck and Quinn never had Beth, sorry for that! Also thank you for the reviews, they mean so much to me! And now heres chapter 2!_**

* * *

"So, what was up with Puckerman at our house last night?"

Santana asked Rachel. Last after Puck left Santana demanded her to tell her about how Puck ended up in their kitchen last night. But Rachel said that she had to go get Bethany ready for bed, Rachel was going to talk to Santana but the she saw her bed. And well she went to sleep.

"We just kinda ran into each other at the store and well we just wanted to catch up." Rachel said as she took a sip of coffee. "Uh-uh," Santana said, and took a sip of her coffee. Rachel and Santana are at Starbucks, right now. Rachel was on a lunch break and Santana wanted to meet up with her. Bethany was at school, and Santana would pick her up at three, because Rachel didn't get off work till five.

"What?" Rachel asked Santana as she noticed her raising an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing. So are you guys like together now, or something?" Rachel, sighed and said, "We cant be together, San. I have Bethany to think about, and she comes first, even when it comes to Noah." Rachel explained. Now it was Santana's turn to sigh. "Look, Rach Puck wont leave you, like jackass did. I know you and I know that your just afraid to be with, Puck because you think that every guy will leave you." Santana explained. Rachel gave her a sad smiled and said, "I'm not afraid to be with Noah, I know he wont leave, but its not just us in high school anymore, I have my daughter, to think about. And I don't want her to think that she's finally having a dad, but then just have him leave." Rachel said as she took a bite out of her muffin. Santana's mouth was open, and her eyes bulged out. "Are you stupid, Rach? Puck won't _leave_ you he loves you for god sakes. He's not heartless like you think every guy is. Rachel, you can't wait for forever, it's been almost eight years!" Santana said getting angry over the fact that Rachel can't see how Puck would never leave her, or Bethany. Rachel nodded, "I know, but it's hard. He left _me_, San. And I know Noah would never do that, but there's this little part of me that just thinks that ill get hurt in the end, _again." _Rachel explained. "Look, I got to go, or ill be late." Rachel said as she gathered her stuff, but before she was out of hearing distance, she could her Santana saying, "He's not Brody, Rach. Just let him in. He loves you." Now Rachel went to work thinking about that.

* * *

"What's up with you this morning?"

Finn asked his best friend, puck. Puck's eyebrows went up, "What do you mean," he asked. "Well, you haven't stopped smiling, and you're in a good mood. So- wait! Did you meet a girl?" Finn asked, as he sat at his desk going through paperwork. "Kinda," Puck replied scrolling through his I-phone. Finn grinned, "What's her name?" Puck chewed on the inside of his lip, deciding whether to tell Finn about Rachel or not. Deciding he could trust his best friend he said, "Rachel. Rachel Berry." Finn dropped his stack of paperwork and his eyes went the size of softballs. "Rachel Berry? Rachel Berry as Lima Ohio Rachel Berry?" Puck nodded, and said, "More like Rachel Berry as a mom." If it was even possible Finns eyes went even bigger. "Who's the father?''

"Well, as of what she told me, his names Brody, and he walked out on her when she was 6 months pregnant. She hasn't seen him since, and he doesn't even pay child's support. " Puck finished, getting up from the desk, and putting his jacket on. Finn frowned, "Oh, that stupid ass. Where are you going?" Finn asked when he noticed Puck leaving. Puck smiled and said, "I'm going to see Rachel and her daughter, Bethany. See ya later Finno." Finn knew then that Puck was still in love with his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

When Puck nocked on the door, to Rachel's apartment he didn't expect to see Bethany answer it. He smiled down at her, when he saw she was wearing a princess nightgown. "Hey, cupcake, where's your mom?" Bethany smiled up at him, and said, "She's changing, were getting ready to watch a movie. You wanna come in?" "Sure-" Puck started to say, but then stopped when he heard Rachel's voice coming down the hallway. "Who's at the door," Rachel said coming around the corner to see Puck. Puck tried to hold in the laughter at what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of polka dot shorts, and a Little Mermaid shirt, and she had on these frog slippers, tat looked like they where made for 5-year olds, and her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Rachel gasped, "Uh, Noah, what you doing here?" Puck raised his eyebrows, and said, "Well I just thought I would stop by, and see my two favorite girls. But it looks like you two are busy.." Puck trailed off. "Uh, no not really. We were just getting ready to watch the little mermaid. It's something we do every Friday night. Do, you uh.. Wanna stay and watch it with us?'' Rachel asked feeling nervous. Puck smiled and aid, "I thought you'd never ask." "Great, I'll go make the popcorn. Bethy, why don't you go show Noah, the front room." Rachel asked. "Okay, come on Noah." Bethany said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front room. The image warmed Rachel's heart.

"Are you sure you want to watch this," Rachel asked as she sat on the couch. Across from Noah. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides I get to see you." Rachel blushed. "Shhhh! It's starting," Bethany said. Rachel smiled, as Bethany laid her head down in her lap. Rachel could see Puck smiling, from the corner of her eye.

Puck could see Bethany sleeping on Rachel's lap, and Rachel falling asleep. He really did love her, both of them. He hated to leave her, he didn't want to leave her, but an idiot could see she was trying to stay awake. ''Why don't I head out? Your tired and Bethany's sleeping,'' Puck said, getting up. Rachel yawned, and picked up Bethany's head and got up, and gently laid it back down on the couch. Rachel nodded, "yeah, its late. San should be home soon." Rachel bit her lip, wondering if she should ask Puck, but he beat her to it. "What?" Rachel bit her lip, "Uh, will you pick, Bethy up and take her to her room. I'm to weak.." Puck smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he walked over to her and picked her up swiftly to where her head was laying on his shoulder. He followed Rachel to her room and laid her down in her bed, as Rachel covered her up with the covers. She kissed her forehead and shut off the lights, and walked Noah to the door. He pulled his jacket over, and put his shoes on. Rachel bit her lip, and she stopped Puck from what he was saying and hugged him. She could tell Puck was surprised, but he hugged her back. "Thank you. And I expect to se you again." She smiled and opened her apartment door and urged him out. But before she could shut it, she heard him say you will.

Rachel smiled, thinking the maybe in time they could be together.

* * *

**_Thats was chapter 3! I hoped you enjoyed it! if you have any ideas or question please tell me. _**

**_Love you all!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention this in the last few chapters but I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I wish thought. And thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me!**

* * *

"So are you gonna ask Rachel out?" Finn asked Puck as they where walking through the park. Puck sighed and said, "I want to, but she's not ready. And I know it's been seven years.. But still I'll know when it's the right time." Puck could see Finn nodding his head out of the corner of his eye. "How is she?" Finn asked. "She's good. I can tell she's tired; she doesn't get much of a break. You know?" Finn nodded.

"Does she have any connections with other glee people?" Finn asked changing the subject. Puck nodded, "Yeah. Santana lives with her. And I think she mentioned something about Quinn." Puck noticed how Finn stiffened when he mentioned Quinn.

After a few minutes he could hear Finn say, "Wait, did you say Santana?" Puck chuckled and nodded.

Puck and Finn where passing by the playground when Finn heard Rachel's voice. "Hey did you hear that," Finn asked. Puck's eyebrows went up, "Hear what…" "I swear I heard Rachel's voice," Finn said. Puck looked around Finn and sure enough Rachel was their pushing Bethany on the swing. Puck smiled and made his way around Finn. When he got closer he could see Santana and a blonde at a table. He turned around and motioned Finn to come with him. He could tell Finn was hesitant but he came.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite girls," Puck said as he became close enough for Rachel to hear him. She turned around shocked, but then a smile broke out on her face. "Hey what you doing here?" "Well "Me and Finno, here, -" Rachel turned towards Finn. "Finn?" "Hey, Rachel." Rachel grinned at him and she went to hug him. When she stepped back Bethany had made her way towards the adults. "Who are you?" She asked Finn. Finn smiled down at her, and bent down to where he was leveling with her. "I'm Finn. And your Bethany, I've heard a whole bunch about you from Puck." Bethany scrunched her eyebrows together, "Who's Puck?" Finn chuckled and pointed to Puck who seemed to be having a conversation with Rachel. ''Oh Noah's Puck?" Finn nodded. "Oh, so who should I call him?" Finn acted like he was thinking about it but then he said," I think you should call him Noah. He only lets special people like you, and your mommy, and his mother and sister call him Noah." Finn finished. Bethany nodded her head and went to the swings again.

Finn chuckled and stood up, "Your kids cute Rachel." Rachel nodded, "Yeah I know. She told me yesterday that this boy in her class had called her hot. Poor girl was so confused." Rachel could tell Puck had stiffened. "Hell no. No little boy is calling my Cupcake _hot." _Rachel's face broke out in a smile, "What?" Puck asked. "You called her yours," Rachel said. Puck the inside of his lip and said, "Yeah, well I love her and she's my cupcake." Rachel laughed.

Rachel bit her lip and mumbled a 'be right back. Watch Her.' Rachel ran off to Santana and 'the blonde.' Puck could see Santana looking around, and decided to go over there. "Hey, come on Finno and Cupcake," Puck said to Finn and Bethany. Bethany walked over to Puck and held his hand and they walked over to the table the three girl where at.

"Quinn?" He heard Finn say when they got there.

"Finn?" Quinn said standing up. Quinn had changes some since they last seen each other. Her hair had gotten a little longer and she got a little taller.

"Hey…" Finn said. "Hi." She replied nervously. She turned towards Puck, "Hey," She said as she hugged him. She then proceeded to hug Finn.

"Okay… awkward." Santana said trying to break the awkwardness. It didn't work. "I'm hungry, mommy." Bethany said breaking the awkwardness. "I know sweetie, me too. Do you guys wanna come with us to eat?" Rachel asked. Puck nodded his head, and picked up Bethany putting her on his shoulders. "Ohmyigosh, Noah! You just about gave me a panic attack." Rachel said swatting at his shoulder. Puck chuckled. Rachel didn't miss the butterflies going around her stomach.

* * *

"So wait you guys shot a clown because he ad scared you," Santana said laughing. "Why?"

"Well, he had scared me, he just came out of know where. So I shot him in the leg." Puck said innocently. "You got scared because of a clown, Oh my gosh that hysterical." Rachel said as she was cutting up Bethany's meat. "Shut up," Puck said. "Aww, its alright. I mean we all have our fears. I just didn't know a 25-year-old man would be afraid of… Clowns." Rachel said, taking a drink of her coffee. Puck rolled his eyes, letting the conversation go.

Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Finn and Bethany where at a diner across the street from the park the previously been at. Now they where just catching up on, about everything. Puck and Finn told some stories about the crazy case's they had. Santana, Quinn, and Rachel told some stories about there first college year, of course before Rachel had gotten pregnant.

It felt like old times, of course the whole club wasn't there but to Rachel this was her little family, and it always had been.

* * *

Puck and Rachel where walking to her apartment, Santana had met a girl and they were out. So Puck offered to walk her home. At some point in the night Bethany had fallen asleep, and Puck was carrying her.

Rachel had a good time tonight, she felt young even though Bethany was there. She hadn't felt like that in a while, so of course Rachel being Rachel made sure to have them all make plans again soon.

Bethany was slightly snoring, and both Puck and Rachel laughed lightly at it. They finally go to her and Santana's apartment and they tucked Bethany into bed.

Rachel walked Noah to the door, and she bit her lip and she quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Rachel continued biting her lip and said, "That was for tonight. I had fun." Puck swallowed and said," Of course. I had fun to. Well goodnight." Rachel smiled and said, "Goodnight."

Rachel went to sleep that night thinking that her life was good right now.

* * *

**Oh my god. I finally updated! Well in this chapter we introduced Quinn! So do we maybe want a Fuinn relationship..? Also let me know what you want to happen! And if you have any questions ask me please. **

**Well love you guys!**


End file.
